


Confrontation

by TheMysteryWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A fight between juggernauts, Bringing a sword to a blaster fight, Code manipulation, Gaster exists outside of the timelines as a sort of observer, Gaster is fudging strong, Gen, Intruder from another game, Observer Gaster, Parent W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, They're aware of game code and the timelines, This intruder is gonna have a bad time, fight for the timelines, help I'm bad at tags, self aware characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/TheMysteryWriter
Summary: For as long as he could recall, Gaster had been stuck in the void outside of the timelines. Scattered. Fragmented. Unable to interact with any of the glowing streams of life, or return to the place he had once called home, stuck as an outside observer.Then, one day, he felt a disturbance ripple throughout his silent, solitary prison.. Someone had joined him here. A stranger in red, whom he had previously watched appear seemingly out of no where one day, jumping from timeline to timeline with an uncomfortable amount of ease and causing havoc within them, even though he was disconnected from their world entirely.Gaster might not have been able to do anything to stop him from turning monsters to dustwithinthe timelines, but out here, he regarded himself as the sole protector of this complex and fragile network of worlds. Against said things that wanted to try and unwind the very fabric of reality itself.And he wouldn't let this outside intuder fulfill his goal.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! So uh.. this is my first time publishing a story with an OC online, so please don't judge it too harshly! ;w; It was just a fun idea that I got inspired to write. And even though it involves an original character, I'd appreciate it if you gave at least the first bit a shot. :) I tried to make it entertaining for both OC and Canon fans.
> 
> **A BIT OF BACKSTORY BEFORE YOU BEGIN!:**
> 
> This story HEAVILY involves my OC Gogglehead, a virus-corrupted game character who goes into Undertale after hearing about Frisk's power to RESET and SAVE. After trying to take the power from Frisk but failing, he finally finds the anchor point for the ability and escapes into Gaster's world, where he meets and has a fight with said skeleton, who’s trying to stop him from causing the game to collapse by taking away it's core mechanic.
> 
> Gogglehead’s able to tamper code down to it's base, including his own, though it does have stipulations that prevent him from doing it at any time and becoming too OP. 
> 
> Even with that kind of power, he’s far from unbeatable. I just thought this would be an interesting crossover to make since they're both enigma-like characters, and it would be fun to see them duke it out.  
> That's all. I'm done rambling. Enjoy~!  
> \--
> 
> o **Music Themes for Additional Atmosphere:**
> 
> **Battle Theme:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZZnAdTX3nk&t=762s  
>  **Post Battle Theme:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh9JhGyrAnc  
>   
> 

* * *

In the silent, empty realm outside of the timelines, where time itself did not exist, a figure popped into existence with a flash and landed lightly on the near invisible ground below him, straightening up and looking around once he had. It was a young man, programmed to be no older than 16, known only as Gogglehead.

He was wearing a dark red trench coat and top hat, with just as colorful-of-and-dusty, scratched goggles that hid his eyes from view. A pink and plum colored candy caned scarf hung around his neck, and a grin spread out across his face when he saw where he was. He chuckled to himself and ran a gloved hand through his red, plum streaked hair. “I did it.”

He seemed dumbfounded with his own success-having never been able to infiltrate such a deep and complex layer of a game’s code before-and giddy, now that he knew his next steps were indeed possible. As he turned his shielded eyes to the tangled web of various timelines stretching out across the dark ether like numerous wisps of glimmering smoke, excitement shone bright in them. “Now then.. all that’s left is to find the original timeline and-”

Gogglehead had barely finished his sentence before he suddenly detected an oncoming disturbance and pulled his head back, just in time to dodge a fast moving projectile whizzing straight by him into the void, gone too fast to tell what it was. Suddenly on guard, he slowly turned his attention towards the shadows where it had come from.

For a moment, he could see nothing but black, then he realized that there was someone there. A figure, seemingly shrouded in darkness, appeared before his very eyes like a ghost. The figure appeared to be that of a tall skeleton, with several hefty cracks running down it's skull, one from the top of it’s head to it's eye socket, then from the right socket down to it’s slightly agape mouth.

When they locked eyes, Gogglehead felt a shiver run through him. It was like looking into death itself. Even when two small white pinpricks appeared within the voids to give some semblance of life, it did nothing to help this feeling.

It opened it's mouth, and in a low and distorted voice that sounded akin to glitching TV static, it spoke.

"🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎.︎.︎

✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎

☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎.︎.︎?”

The unknown language and unusual, abrupt cadence were more than enough to throw the young virus for a loop. He wasn’t usually one to be unsettled, but he found himself cautiously heightening his defenses as he observed this skeleton. Without even looking at it's stats, Gogglehead could immediately tell, this figure was unlike any other monster he had run into in the Underground so far-if it could even be _considered_ a monster and not an anomaly- it’s binary code so fractured and unstable that it glitched in and out of reality.

It took a moment for his programming to kick in and translate what it had said.

"W̴h̴a̷t.. a̴re̷ ̴y̶o̶u̸ ̵d̷o̷i̶n̴g̶ ̷h̵e̸r̴e̴..?̵"

Gogglehead blinked, taken aback for a good long moment, before he smiled when he made the connection of who he was dealing with. “Well now.. isn't this a surprise? ‘The Man Who Speaks in Hands'," he quoted what he remembered hearing from the river person. "You must be W.D. Gaster himself. And here I thought you were just a myth, or some character that got scrapped last minute..” He recalled the scattered about bits of data in the game regarding the former Royal Scientist whom Alphys had replaced, and chuckled. "I guess the stories were true after all though.."

Gaster frowned, the former CORE scientist seeming to recognize the youth’s keen knowledge and ability to tamper with things he shouldn’t be able to, and he narrowed his eye sockets coldly. _"You don’t belong.. here. Leave this place. Leave.. the Underground. At once."_

Gogglehead gave Gaster a look that conveyed the feeling of smug refusal. “And why should I do that? I haven't gotten what I need yet. Besides.. you exist outside of the timelines. Why should you even care what I do? Nothing that happens down there even affects you.”

Gaster’s pinpricks of eyes lowered a bit. _"You are threatening the existence.. Of those who do. Exist there. I cannot forgive you, if any harm comes to. **[Them]."** His voice echoed emptily._

“Them?” Gogglehead repeated, furrowing his brows and tilting his head in slight confusion. “Pretty broad statement there if you ask me.” He sighed and held up his hand, which began to glow red with corrupted code. “Unfortunately, I can’t back down now. There’s something in one of those timelines that I need.” He directed his gaze back to Gaster, now hardened and cold. “So if you know what’s good for you, you'll stay out of my way and just let me do what I came here to do.”

Gaster’s mouth only pulled into a deeper frown, and with a sudden, glitching movement, he was suddenly standing between Gogglehead and the web of worlds, blocking his path as the darkness around him suddenly grew more tangible, living almost. Several glitched Gaster blasters pieced themselves together in the air behind him, and their macabre, skeletal maws stared the virus down like he were a tasty morsel.

"..I̸’m̶ a̵f̸r̵a̴i̴d̵ I̷ ca̸n̷’t.̵ ̶d̷o̸ t̴ha̵t̶.̴.̵"

Gogglehead’s jaw tightened as his body tensed up like a cat ready to spring, the virus code in his programming warning him of the sudden danger he had stumbled upon. _So_.. even he was going to stand in his way. His eyes narrowed. Very well then..

He forced himself to take a breath when the blasters didn’t fire right away. _”Relax, you’ve got this. You beat Sans before. How much harder can this guy be?”_

A competitive grin then overtook his expression as he chased his fear away. No way was he going to let this son of a glitch get in his path. Not when he was this close.. It was all riding on this!

“All right,” he conceded with a shrug, fully ready to fight if it meant he get what he wanted. “Shall we dance then, compadre?”

**\- BATTLE START -**

There was an immediate tug of hearts as Gogglehead's faded, emerald green soul emerged from his chest and hovered in front of his body. The boy had gotten used to this feeling by now, as he formatized a black and red bladed katana in his hand to use for the fight ahead.

Opposite of him, Gaster’s blasters remained at the ready. A physical manifestation of his soul had appeared as well, faded and black as coal itself, slightly crumbling away like an art project sloppily held together with glue. One with a distinct lack of knowledge would assume that a simple blow would be enough to cause it to break apart, but Gogglehead knew better. Surrounding that soul and that man was a terrifying and crushing aura that could rival all others in the Underground. It wasn’t determination; he knew from the many stories along the walls of the CORE that monsters were unable to conjure up such a thing, but it was darn well close enough to be incredibly dangerous.

_“Better not let my guard down here..”_

**💚 [FIGHT]**

Gogglehead made the first move in the hopes of ending this quickly, launching himself off with superhuman speed and closing the gap between him and Gaster. His sword slashed-a red glow following and lighting up the path it took-and met it’s target, the lag from how fast he had moved taking a moment to catch up before red numbers lit up on Gaster’s health bar.

[8153989/9̶9̵9̵9̸9̵9̵9̵9̷9̸9̵9̸9̸]

B a r e l y a s c r a t c h.

His speed advantage was practically nullified however as Gaster, seemingly unaffected by the ability, wasted no time in responding with his Gaster Blasters, which immediately reared themselves into Gogglehead’s vision and fired off a glitching, grey beam of terrible power.

The virus was briefly taken aback by his fast response, barely rolling out of the way in time before moving to dodge another barrage that met him moments later. Being familiar with Gaster’s choice of weapon though- thanks to his numerous fights with Sans- he weaved through the deadly blasts with more ease and precision than most ever would have. However, not even a hundred battles with the smaller skeleton were enough to compare to the former scientist as one caught him in the air, blasting him backwards and causing his own health bar to light up with damage points.

[6851880/9998998999]

As Gogglehead landed hard and rolled haphazardly back on the semi-invisible ground before catching himself and skidding backwards on his feet, he and Gaster both took pause for a moment to blankly compare each others’ LV and HP points.

This skeleton.. was terrifyingly powerful. Even with all of Gogglehead's fights and LV manipulating to boost his stats way above anyone elses' in the game, out here, he was just barely on equal footing with this otherwise unassuming skeleton. Had he come in here with anything less, he would be dead where he stood.

He wouldn’t confess that the thought frightened him. The moment he did, the battle would be lost. Instead, he grinned, his virus code coming to life and buzzing with defiance. “Heh.. Well! I guess we’re pretty even here power-wise, huh..? Good. That makes for an interesting fight then. No overpowered nonsense for either one of us, it seems.”

Gaster was silent for a moment, then his face upturned in a bit of a smile in sudden interest. _**“** So.. It would seem."_

***Now the real battle begins.**

The two beings launched themselves at each other in full force, blade, blaster, and bone battling for the upper hand as they fought. Had anyone been watching this scene, they wouldn’t have been able to make any sense of it, only able to see flashes of movement and the absolute cacophony of energy blasts from Gaster’s blasters and the glowing swings of Gogglehead’s blade slicing through the void, aligned with red bursts of corrupted code striking against white bone marrow.

Never had two forces been so evenly matched, so equally determined not to falter in their quests. Two beings, having never meant to have met, much less duel, fought like wild wolves, shaking the heavily charged atmosphere of the untouched emptiness with a great deal of power and resolve.

The battle must have raged on for at least an hour or two-though to them it felt like a lifetime-before both parties were finally tired enough to halt their attacks for a few minutes to gain a breather.

Gaster’s health had been knocked into the red, a large chunk of his HP shaved off from a critical hit when he had slipped up just long enough for the code tamperer to align several direct blows on his soul. He was panting tiredly, out of practice from not fighting anyone in ages, and found himself slightly amazed with how well the young virus was holding up.

On the other side of the battleground, Gogglehead had collapsed to one knee, leaning on his blade for support so he could catch his breath. His health had slipped even more dangerously low-into the critical red-and sometime during the fight he had realized with a gut-dropping dread that Gaster was predicting some of his moves before he even made them. His gaze turned to the timelines briefly in suspicion. Had he been watching him fight the others from here and picked up on his patterns, perhaps?

Nevertheless, while the virus's AT power might have been a little bit higher than the scientist's, thanks to the barrage of blaster fire he had put on him, the sheer number of attacks had simply outdone his DF.

And now, as Gogglehead could feel the brutal soreness overtaking his body, he realized that his chances of winning this battle were slim. A few more hits would be all the skeleton would need to put him down, and since his code wasn’t wired to the game, it would be a permanent game over. He had to think of something else.. There still had to be a way he could win.

“I’m.. _hah.._ impressed, old man,” he finally spoke, his voice breathless from fighting. “For a guy whose code is practically falling apart at the seams, you’re definitely putting up more of a fight than I thought you would. Guess I shouldn't expect anything less though from someone who’s somehow managed to survive outside of time and space itself.."

Gaster’s open frown had returned, and only deepened now as he eyed the boy, whose resolve clearly still hadn’t waned. _"And you.. are **stubbornly**. Persistent.. You cannot, win this battle. Give up now. Before I have to destroy you.. for good.”_

Gogglehead lightly scoffed, a rather surprising sound for such a tense moment, and lowered his head towards the ground even more, saying in a low, somber tone, “You know I can’t do that..”

_**“** And **why not?"**_ Gaster’s voice grew more jagged and distorted with hostility as his gaze narrowed angrily at the virus, his frustration towards this intruder finally shining through. _" **Why can you not. Do that? All this time.. I’ve watched you.**_ ** _Jumping from timeline, to timeline.._ _Tampering the world’s code._ _Turning monsters to dust.._ _Just so you could reach. This place._ _And yet.. you. Still haven’t explained your reasons for doing this, ONCE.”_ **

Those eyes burned even brighter; a terrifying stare that would give the devil chills. It was the look of a father who was face to face with one of his sons’ murderers. _**“Y̶o̴u̷ a̸re̵ n̴o̸ b̷e̴t̶t̵e̶r̸ t̴h̶a̴n̴ C̴ ̴H̷ ̴A̵ ̷R̵ ̵A̵.”**_

Gogglehead grit his teeth and grabbed for his aching chest, ignoring his flashing, near completely depleted health bar as he used the blade’s support to help push himself back to his feet. “That's.. not true,” he wearily argued.

Gaster narrowed his eye sockets even more, silently prompting the boy to elaborate as he stared down at him with a suspicious disbelief.

Gogglehead thought back to the one time he had come face to face with Chara, before promptly switching to a different, non-genocide timeline when he became the target instead. He recalled the utter glee in their eyes as Undyne melted away in front of them, twisted and maniacal like a psychopath chasing a high.

“Chara only wants Frisk's power to destroy,” he told him solemnly. “To FIGHT and RESET so they can murder the world over and over again for fun.. But not me.. I’m doing this to SAVE the people I love.”

_“…!”_ Those words sparked a flash of surprise deep within Gaster, although he didn’t let his expression show it. _“What?"_

Gogglehead’s gaze fell on his own soul as he thought back distantly to the reason he was doing all this in the first place. “My friends.. my family.. my _game._ No matter how powerful this virus code running through my programming makes me, I.. can’t do anything to save them. And if I don't get that root DETERMINATION code from Frisk.. If I fail, then it’s game over for them. Permanently.” His grip tightened on his shirt. "They’ll die a horrible death again, and I can’t bear to let that happen! Not again..”

Gaster watched this in silence, the former scientist a bit surprised by the honest fear in Gogglehead’s voice. But as the youth then slowly straightened up and started walking towards him, he narrowed his eye sockets again, blasters refocusing their aim. However, the virus didn’t attack, his sword disappearing into thin air as if pleading for a temporary ceasefire as he slowly closed the distance between them, speaking as he went.

“If I had another way, I wouldn’t be doing this. Gaster, believe me. I’m not a bad person who wants to see games torn apart, no matter what my actions and outward appearance might lead you to believe. I just want to save my friends.” Gogglehead removed his goggles from his face and put them on his head, revealing corrupted red and green irises. Gaster slightly reeled at the sight of them. This was.. unexpected..

His eyes. They were the eyes of a child; not evil or cruel like Chara, but lonely and afraid like Asriel. They revealed a person who could not bear to see those he loved die a horrible death, so he would fight and do whatever it took to make sure they were safe, even if he had to sacrifice everything in the process.

It sort of reminded him of.. **_[them]_ **in a way.

Faint and glitched memories began resurfacing in Gaster's mind; pieces of passing by timelines and a life he had once lived before his accident at the CORE. Memories that he held dear and clung to as he drifted eternally through the ether to keep from losing himself- he recalled them now, remembering his boys, Papyrus and Sans, and how they were always looking out for each other’s well being, even from an early age.

That one time Papyrus had gotten his scarf stolen from him and Sans had scuffled with the bullies to get it back.. The day Sans had gotten incredibly sick from an experiment and Papyrus stayed by his side from sunrise to sunset trying to help him feel better.. Even after the accident, their mentality didn't change. If anything, it only made the two even more inseparable, ready to do anything for the other, even if it meant death. Sans even more so since he was aware of the resets.. Of the genocide. No matter the timeline, that was the one constant.

Gogglehead had grown rather close now, at least several arms length away from him, but Gaster had become too preoccupied by his own thoughts to consider the virus's intent as a wave of thoughtful sorrow from the memory swept over him.

_"The power to.. RESET. To turn back time. The ability to SAVE your friends and. Make things.. right.."_ He looked down at the virus who had stopped right in front of him, his rage wavering slightly for a moment to give way to a curious look, as if he wanted to confirm what he was hearing. _"This.. is why you want.. such power?”_

Gogglehead was silent for a moment, then simply nodded.

Even though it was only a confirmation of a repeated sentence, for some reason it still struck Gaster as surprising, and his eyes softened a bit. _"I see. But still.. Even if you do succeed, the Underground.. the timelines, will..“_

Gogglehead’s gaze fell towards the ground as he narrowed his eyes slightly, raising his hand and focusing on it as if it were something far off and distant. “I know," he muttered, fully aware of the gravity of the situation. “Even I can understand what taking away a key element from a world will do.. That’s why-” A faint red glow suddenly caught Gaster’s attention, snapping him from his daze as he hastily realized he had lowered his guard. “..I’m sorry.”

Within a single second, three things happened at once.

The Gaster Blasters quickly aimed themselves at Gogglehead with the full intent of ending him there-  
  
Said character made one swift move-  
  
And the beams fired off.

…

**Y o u m i s s e d. . .**

Gaster’s eye sockets widened in complete shock as a burning chill shot through his body and up his spine like hellfire, burning into his very marrow like invisible chains digging into him with unbelievable tightness. Gogglehead’s hand, which had become completely alight with corrupted code, had shot out and seized the monster’s soul, digging it's fingers into the cracks of the charcoal heart and lighting it up with the same color of poisonous red.

Behind him, the Gaster Blasters he had just summoned up had fired off their beams in time, but at the last second, froze up completely, mere inches away from Gogglehead’s head, as if someone had hit the pause button on them.

_(I-Impossible..)_ The former scientist thought as he stared down at the youth in a complete mix of confusion and fascination. Just.. what _was_ this kid that gave him the ability to do this?

Gogglehead relaxed and let out a small breath of relief before he sneaked a look at the beams to see how dangerously close they had come to his person. He suppressed a shudder at what he saw. If he had been just a split second later, or if Gaster had decided at any point during his approach to finish the fight instead of letting him get close..

It was only by sheer luck that he wasn’t dead right now.

~~_"What’s..?"_~~ Gaster started to ask, noticing his HP wasn’t being affected, before suddenly realizing in a panic that no words were escaping his mouth. In fact, he couldn’t move any part of himself at all. It felt like whatever Gogglehead had done to his soul had somehow pulled his unstable and scattered being back together and forced him into time itself, just to freeze him again within it.

Gogglehead’s eyes had become overshadowed by his red hair, and although he didn’t meet Gaster’s gaze, he must have sensed the scientist’s questioning, for he very soon afterwards answered, “..You seem like a good guy, Gaster. That’s why I’m not going to kill you.." He slowly removed his hand from the skeleton’s soul, and it continued to pulse and glow a corrupted red. "..But like I said before, I just can’t let you stop me.."

~~_(What?)_~~ Gaster’s sockets widened a bit more at this statement. ( _He's leaving me.. alive.. on purpose?)_

"I couldn't beat you normally," he continued, eyeing his depleated health bar. "Even with all my tampering to ensure I could get by anyone who opposed me with ease, you’re just.. too strong and know all my moves. So, I had to improvise and use something you hadn’t seen before.” The virus let out a shaky breath, and it was the first real indication that Gaster had frightened him something awful. " _I honestly can't believe it worked.._ "

_(So, he still had a trick left up his sleeve,)_ Gaster noted to himself. ( _Code. Manipulation.. How.. **interesting**.)_

“Nothing personal against you, or your sons,” the virus stated quietly, noticing when the skeleton’s attention snapped to him at that sentence. “That’s right.. I finally figured it out. The ‘them’ that you kept mentioning.. The ones who you wanted to protect.. It’s Sans and Papyrus, isn’t it?” When the former scientist’s hollowed expression gave away the fact that he was correct, he chuckled a bit. “I should've known.. I knew those blasters looked familiar.”

~~_(You can’t.. do this.)_~~ Gaster glowered at the lesser being, hoping to convey his message across to him.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Gogglehead slightly scolded him, a dull look in his eyes. “I’m only doing what I have to. You’d do the same if you were in my situation. I just need what Frisk has. And the only way to take it from them, is to go back, to the first timeline where it all began. Where the source code for their ‘DETERMINATION’ lies.”

~~_(No..)_~~ Gaster’s frown deepened even more as a cold, unbridled dread began to course through him. He was really going to do it, wasn’t he? Even though he knew the timelines would collapse, that the Underground would cease to exist; that thousands of monsters and humans were going to be wiped off the face of the universe-!

“You understand though..” Gogglehead’s listless voice continued as he slipped his goggles back on, unable to hear the scientist's inner thoughts. “After all, you’re the only one that can understand.”

~~( _Wait. Stop.. There must be.. another way,_~~ _)_ Gaster silently pleaded him, growing more and more desperate as flashes of the CORE accident began to return to his mind.

That horrible, burning feeling of death.. Of losing everything he ever was as his body, his mind, his very _molecules_ were slowly ripped apart and scattered across the ether like dust.. What Gogglehead was setting out to do would subject everyone in the Underground to that terror. Destabilization, and extinction on a mass scale.

“This will all be over in a few minutes.” Gogglehead continued as he turned, being careful to avoid the perpetually stuck Gaster Blasters. “No one will even be aware it happened. It’ll be just like none of you _ever_ existed. Then I can use that DETERMINATON.. that code.. to save my friends, and change their fates forever.”

Despite his inability to speak, the horrible glitching static of Gaster’s aura grew louder, backing his desperate thoughts as he struggled against the virus code in his soul keeping him chained and immobile. _**~~~~(~~~~** ~~ ~~No!~~~~ ~~ ~~~~~~ ** ~~ ~~You’re making a M̸IS̴T̷A̵K̴E̶!!)~~~~**_

“It's been a pleasure, W.D. Gaster.” Gogglehead called back over his shoulder as he approached the timeline streams. “But this will be our last encounter. If I see your sons again, I’ll be sure to give them my condolences.”

Gaster's panic was mounting. He was reaching out now. Reaching for that one, vital stream that would unwind all others if it was altered. And despite his promise to himself to stop it, he could do nothing now but watch.

**( _No.. W̸̛̝͋̚Ả̵͋IT̴̼̦̎̈́ !̶̣̜̼͋!̸̹̒)_**

Gogglehead’s hand touched the stream, and immediately the world of Gaster’s vanished away as he was sucked into the timeline, his code separating and coming apart before being put back together again as he was cataloged into the game. He was sent spiraling down through a column of white light before the ground was suddenly coming up and he was falling headfirst into a sea of flowers.

**PLUNK!**

All was silent save for the faint, distant chirping of birds, and the faint flutter of petals falling. As yellow filled Gogglehead’s vision, he slowly lifted his head to find he was back in the bed of buttercups within the starting room of the Ruins.

He made it.

And the sight of the room filled him with **RESOLVE.**

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahaha, bet you didn't see that coming. >:3 I hope you enjoyed the chaos there. If you have any questions about any of it, feel free to let me know. I'd love to answer them.
> 
> Fun Fact: This fic actually completely got huge chunks of it redone last moment. I was originally going to have the Wingdings in it alongside the translation, and a lot of the detail was added just before posting this. I like this version a lot better too, so I'm glad for the change.
> 
> But yeah, this story is dear to my soul, as technically it was the first fanfic I ever actually finished. I kept putting off uploading it though because it involves an OC and I'm a coward XD Either way, if you somehow did get this far, thanks for reading, and I’d appreciate it if you left a comment! Got lots of other fics on the way, hopefully soon.


End file.
